Prior to the invention, tie stitching machines have commonly had conventional advancing claws embodied within cut-away space in a flat base plate over which tie material is advanced forwardly to rearwardly beneath needle position(s) and the foot. There has been a major problem in bringing about smooth advancing of tie fabrics to be sewn devoid of twisting or wrinkling, even with best operator efforts guiding the fabric.